


Agoraphobia

by Jathis



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Agoraphobia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow always sounds better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agoraphobia

Elder Nolan McNamara stood in front of the closed doors that led out of his office and he bit his lower lip, twisting his fingers together as his heart pounded in his chest. He had thought about doing this for weeks now; ever since Veronica had come back with the Courier. He wanted to do this so badly…and he knew that some of the others whispered about him; commenting about how he never left his office.  
  
He could leave his office if he wanted to. It wasn’t that hard to do. All he had to do was open the door and then step outside and ta-da; their Elder was out of his office and walking the halls of their bunker just as easily as everyone else. It was such an easy thing to do…  
  
So why couldn’t he do it?  
  
Nolan could still hear the sounds of battle ringing in his ears. He could hear the cries of his people as they died at the hands of the NCR and he remembered how their Elder Elijah had left them…left them to die with nowhere to run as the NCR slaughtered them. He had been forced to take command; becoming Elder to try and save as many of them as he could; enforcing the lockdown to keep them safe from harm.  
  
His office was safe. He knew everything about it and he knew that if he were to ever be attacked he would be able to defend himself easily from harm. He knew every inch of his office and it was a safe and comforting place for him to be.  
  
But out there…out in the halls of the bunker and out in the Wastes…he wasn’t so sure. He had not walked the halls of his own bunker in three years and he was not sure if he could remember anything about them. If he were ever attacked while in the halls…he was not so sure he would be able to defend himself properly.  
  
Outside of the bunker was nothing but danger…he could never go out there where the NCR and its allies were waiting for him; waiting for their chance to hunt him down and slaughter him and his people.  
  
Slowly Nolan reached out with one trembling hand towards the door, struggling to control himself as he made as if to open the door. He was about to open it when he suddenly pulled back, crying out as if it had burned him. Shaking his head, Nolan could feel his chest start to tighten up painfully and he turned and fled back to the safety of his desk, hugging himself tightly.  
  
“Tomorrow…I’ll go out tomorrow.” He promised himself softly. In the back of his mind he reminded himself that he had been saying “tomorrow” for three years now but he easily crushed it, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to control his breathing.


End file.
